


The Quiet Bard

by Alathe



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gags, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathe/pseuds/Alathe
Summary: How do you silence a talkative bard?  Geralt figured it out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	The Quiet Bard

A half-naked Geralt shot a look at the babbling bard, who somehow was taking off his shoes while his mouth ran nonstop. 

"Jaskier." Said the big man.

" ... It's fine, Geralt, it was only a small wound, but when they went to look at it ..."

He showed no signs of stopping his story, even though somehow, he was more naked now than the silver-haired witcher was.

"Jaskier." The talking continued, though Geralt had stopped listening. The now nearly naked bard was removing his stockings as he talked, and tossed one through the air. Geralt caught it without thinking. He walked over to the chatty songster and grasped his chin, tipping his face up. "Can't talk while I'm kissing you." He murmured as he locked lips with the smaller man. After some time, the kiss finally ended. For a blessed moment, there was silence as the bard caught his breath.

"Wow, Geralt! You're quite a kisser! You know..." Geralt tuned him out again, wondering if there was a way to quiet this effusive poet. Then he remembered the stocking in his hand, and an evil grin lifted the corners of his mouth. He balled the stocking up in his hand, and watched the moving mouth without listening, finally poking the wad of cloth into it. Jaskier squeaked in annoyance, but Geralt caught his hands before he could remove the gag. For just a moment, he basked in the open, but silent mouth. He admired the way the gag stretched those beautiful lips wide, without the bother of words.

"No, bard, I like this." The darker-haired man grunted again, his blue eyes glinting. "In fact," Geralt pushed Jaskier over onto the bed, following so that he lay on top of the bard, pinning his hands above his head. "I like it a lot." More grunting, and even a little struggling from the annoyed smaller man. Geralt kissed the tip of Jaskier's nose, his chin, his jaw; and started getting softer sighs from the bard. The witcher ran his tongue down Jaskier's neck, and nipped gently at his collarbone. The bard made a muffled squeak.

"Stay" Growled Geralt. He stood and pulled his pants down, and the man on the bed did not move. Geralt grabbed some oil and smeared his cock, and then Jaskier's cock. The bard writhed and moaned; strangely muffled moans. The sounds made Geralt's cock twitch, he could really enjoy that sound. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slid his fat dick inside the prone man, watching him twitch, writhe, and make that delicious sound again and again. But he was so close to the edge now. He slid out and rammed it home. That sound! Almost like a scream, but so muffled. And then:

"Peas!" Please? Now the bard was begging him? It didn't take too many more strokes before filled the cute, grunting musician with hot seed. 


End file.
